BELUM LULUS?
by Moorena
Summary: Katanya pintar, kok belum lulus juga? Ngapain aja sih? Memang susah, ya, penelitiaannya? / Didedikasikan untuk Senju Airin Nagisa


BELUM LULUS?

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

AU

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk Mbah Airin

.

.

.

Katanya pintar, kok belum lulus juga? Ngapain aja sih? Memang susah, ya, penelitiaannya?

Siapa yang tahu 'kan dari penelitian yang berlarut-larut itu malah tumbuh cinta?

_From research to love._

.

.

.

Namaku Konohamaru, mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan psikologi. Saat ini sedang mengintai Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Katanya mereka sangat pintar, tapi aku hanya penasaran kenapa mereka belum lulus juga.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, sayang, apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Oh, tidak. Jangan berpikir kalau itu adalah sapaan seorang Haruno Sakura untuk kekasihnya. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Dia tidak sedang berbincang dengan pria mana pun. Bahkan, dia hanya sendirian di dalam Laboratorium Mikrobiologi. Hari Minggu begini mana ada yang mau ke lab, mending tidur. Tapi, aku, Konohamaru, akan terus mengintainya demi mendapat fakta terkini.

Kembali lagi ke si gadis. _Okay_, gadis itu tidak sedang berbicara dengan pria tapi dengan tabung-tabung silinder dari kaca. Tidak. Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tidak gila. Dia waras. Garis bawahi. Sepenuhnya sangat waras.

Tabung-tabung silinder yang tertutup rapat itu diberi pencahayaan yang cukup. Di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna hijau yang diberi oksigen melalui sebuah selang bening. Lalu kenapa Haruno Sakura yang _katanya_ _sangat waras _ini berbicara begitu mesra dengan tabung? Membingungkanku saja.

"_Spirulina, Spirulina_-ku sayang, tumbuhlah dengan tidak baik, biar aku bahagia."

_Spirulina_? Seperti pernah dengar. Ah, sudahlah, entah apa pun itu. Tapi, kenapa Sakura (kupanggil Sakura saja, biar terkesan akrab hihihi ...) ingin agar objeknya tumbuh dengan tidak baik, ya? Normalnya, orang pasti menginginkan apa yang sedang ditelitinya tumbuh baik. Oh, apakah dia benar-benar Haruno Sakura yang _katanya_ _sangat waras_?

Astaga! Kesalahan fatal! Maaf ... maaf. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkannya sekarang. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa semester sebelas jurusan Teknologi Kelautan di Universitas Konoha. Konon, saat masuk dulu dia sebenarnya ditawari di beberapa jurusan teknik lainnya, sayangnya, dia terlalu mencintai laut, sehingga terdamparlah dia di jurusan tersebut. Konon lagi, dia itu sangat pintar. Sering menjadi delegasi kampus untuk debat ilmiah atau pun lomba-lomba lainnya. Jangan pernah menantangnya tentang laut karena dia adalah ratunya pengetahuan laut.

Pertanyaan yang sama, kalau begitu kenapa belum lulus juga? Apa gara-gara dosen pembimbingnya si bohai Tsunade, ya? Maksudku Senju Tsunade. Bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan kalau ketahuan menyebutnya 'bohai'. Eh, tapi itu 'kan memang kenyataannya. Ah, lupakan soal bohai. Senju _sensei_ 'kan hobi sekali jalan-jalan. Kalau sudah ketemu Jiraiya _sensei _ dan Orochimaru _sensei _pasti mereka akan nostalgia bertiga _plus_ ditambah acara liburan bertiga. Ya, pasti gara-gara itu. Grrrr ... nenek tua yang bohai itu pasti alasan utama Sakura yang cantik jadi lama lulusnya!

.

.

oOo

.

.

Karena aku pasti akan lebih lama mengamati Sakura Cantik daripada apa yang ia teliti, jadi lebih baik sekarang beralih ke Uchiha Sasuke. Er ... singkat saja, ya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah.

Iya, iya ... aku tahu kalau laporanku ini pasti tidak akan memuaskan. Baiklah. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa semester sebelas jurusan Teknik Mesin. Katanya dia sudah hampir dua tahun meneliti tentang _liquid ionic_. Apa pula itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. sudah pasti aku lebih memahami wajah Sakura yang cantik daripada _liquid-liquid_ apalah itu.

Apakah Sasuke jenius? Mari memakai logika matematika. Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Semua Uchiha jenius. Karena aku ini pintar matematika, maka sudah jelas aku tahu bahwa Sasuke itu jenius. Atau, lebih jelas lagi, jika dia Uchiha, maka dia jenius. Karena Sasuke adalah Uchiha, sudah jelas kalau dia jenius. Aaaaahhh ... aku memang jenius. Eh, apa ini berarti kalau aku adalah Uchiha juga? Pulang nanti aku harus bertanya asal-usulku pada kakek.

Nah, akan kulihat dia sedang apa. Sebentar ... bukankah anak teknik mesin harusnya main-main sama mesin berat, ya? Tidak berat juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan sama mesin. Ini kok dia main-main sama tabung-tabung reaksi, cairang-cairan aneh, ya? Apa saking jeniusnya, dia menjadi tidak waras? Aku tidak mau menjadi jenius kalau begitu. Jenius dan gila 'kan beti a.k.a beda tipis.

Benar juga, dosen pembimbingnya 'kan Orochimaru _sensei_! Pantas saja Sasuke jadi begini. Kasihan, dia jadi 3G: Ganteng-Ganteng Gila!

Eh, eh, eh. Sebentar. Itu 'kan Sakura Cantik? Kenapa dia ke sini? Gawat. Aku harus sembunyi dulu. Dalam hati aku komat-kamit agar Sakura Cantik tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke Gila. Gimana nasib para berondong sepertiku kalau mereka berdua bertemu?

Cerita sedikit, ya. Sakura Cantik dan Sasuke Gila tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sama-sama sibuk. Saat Sakura pergi lomba, Sasuke ada di kampus. Atau saat Sasuke pergi jadi delegasi, Sakura sedang melakukan proyek ke luar. Jomblowan dan jomblowati sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi 'kan maksudnya apa?

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk! Sakura Cantik sudah menyapa Sasuke Gila. Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk! Aku harus melaporkan ini secepatnya ke Persatuan Jomblo Seluruh Konoha.

"Hn."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Orochimaru _sensei_ merekomendasikanmu untuk membantu penelitianku saat ia mendengar cerita dari Tsunade _sensei_."

"Tidak bersedia."

Adrenalinku terpacu. Bagus Sasuke. Keluarkan kegilaanmu biar Sakura ilfil. Ayo, Sasuke, ayo.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang penelitianmu. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu," kata Sakura.

Tidak. Jangan, Sakura. Jangan kaupatahkan hati pria yang nelangsa ini.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Ya, Sasuke. Terus begitu. Jangan kaupadamkan kobaran api asmara milik para berondong di kampus ini.

"Aku paham betul soal selulosa dari rumput laut, keseimbangan cairan kimia. Dan aku butuh _ mood_ burukmu itu. Kita berdua akan membungkam orang yang suka mencibir kita yang belum lulus ini bersama-sama."

Oh, oh, oh, ini bahaya, b-a-h-a-y-a!

Lihat Sasuke Gila sekarang menatap Sakura Cantik dengan pandangan menilai. Jangan lihat dia seperti itu, rambut ayam! Nanti kami bisa masuk ICU kalau Sakura jadi jatuh cinta padamu.

"Setuju."

Aarrrrgggghhh! Akan kucekik kau, Sasuke! Eh, sebentar, tadi Sakura Cantik bilang perlu _mood _jelek Sasuke? Air mataku mau mengalir, nih. Sakura Cantik tidak akan berubah menjadi Sakura Gila, 'kan?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Aku Konohamaru yang super duper ultimate jenius, dan calon suami masa depan Sakura Cantik. Bukan hanya pengintai kenapa Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke belum juga lulus. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah menjadi utusan resmi, dalam misi khusus, mengintai perkembangan hubungan mereka. Utusan yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Ketua Persatuan Jomblo Seluruh Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hm, mereka sudah datang. Kepalaku mendadak pusing melihat Sakura Cantik yang benar-benar cantik sekarang. Heran, mereka mau membahas masalah penelitian atau kencan sih? Ke cafe segala. Pakai acara duduk di pojokan lagi. Sasuke Gila memang mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

"Aku masih belum paham, kenapa kauperlu _mood_-ku?"

Benar, Sasuke Gila. Aku juga gagal paham soal yang satu itu.

"Menumbuhkan _Spirulina _itu tidak mudah, _mood_ harus selalu bagus dan _Spirulina_ itu harus selalu disayang seperti memperlakukan anak kecil."

Aku makin tak paham. Kata Sakura _mood _harus bagus biar berhasil, tapi kenapa dia butuh _mood _yang jelek? Konohamaru yang jenius ini gagal paham.

"Lalu?"

Tuh 'kan, Sasuke yang berada di ambang batas antara jenius dan gila saja bernasib sama denganku. Gagal paham.

"Aku selalu gagal membuat _Spirulina_-ku tumbuh dengan tidak benar karena _mood_-ku selalu bagus. Kata Orochimaru _sensei_, _mood-_mu selalu jelek."

Hahahaha ... izinkan Konohamaru yang jenius ini tertawa. Sasuke Gila memang terkenal punya _mood _yang jelek, siapa saja yang mengganggunya pasti akan diamuk.

"Begini, Sasuke, aku ingin membuat sebuah instrumen yang menunjukkan bahwa _mood_ pemelihara juga mempengaruhi pertumbuhan dan kandungan nutrisi dari _Spirulina,_ selain media tumbuh dan kondisi lingkungan. Selama ini, hal tersebut hanya menjadi mitos di kalangan peneliti, aku ingin menunjukkan adanya kajian ilmiah yang membuktikan hal tersebut. Hasilnya akan berupa grafik gelombang yang menunjukkan penurunan atau kenaikkan aktivitas. Setelah hampir dua tahun meneliti, akhirnya aku bisa membuat pendeteksi gelombangnya. Jadi, aku butuh gelombang atkivitas _Spirulina_ jika yang menumbuhkannya punya _mood _yang jelek untuk membuktikan hipotesisku."

Sakura cantiiiiiiik, kau benar-benar jenius! Aku bangga padamu. Konohamaru yang jenius ini akhirnya bisa menangis karena terharu. Calon istri masa depanku ini sangat cerdas.

"Hn. Lalu kau mau membantuku lewat apa?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih kesulitan mencari formula dari _liquid ionic _ yang tepat untuk mengkatalis reaksi pembuatan bioetanol. Aku bisa membantumu mencari formula yang tepat."

Jangan bekerja sama dengannya. Aku tak mau kau jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura Cantik.

"_Spirulina _itu mikroalga bersel tunggal 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Huh, dia pasti pura-pura tak mengerti biar lebih lama bersama Sakura Cantik. Niatmu terbaca!

"Iya. Bayangkan kalau kita berhasil. Aku akan menemukan kondisi terbaik perlakuan _Spirulina_. Dan kau akan menemukan formula terbaik _liquid ionic _untuk membuat bioetanol."

"Hn." lihat 'kan? Si Uchiha itu sudah mulai sok jago, huh. "_Liquid ionic _dengan formula yang tepat akan menjadi katalisator yang baik untuk proses pembuatan bioetanol. Prosesnya akan dipercepat dan lebih aman. Jika kita menggunakan enzim sebagai katalis untuk mempercepat jalannya reaksi, bayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang harus dikeluarkan, beberapa gram enzimnya saja mencapai jutaan dollar. Karena itu _liquid ionic_ bisa menjadi solusi. Masalahnya adalah kita harus tahu formula yang tepat agar tidak menibulkan efek racun. Jika semua sudah berhasil dipecahkan, sumber energi baru menggantikan bahan bakar fosil sudah bukan angan semata."

"Benar. Apalagi setiap tahun ada ribuan ton limbah rumput laut yang tidak termanfaatkan. Aku bisa membayangkan selulosa dalam kandungan rumput laut diubah menjadi bioetanol dengan bantuan _liquid ionic_. Penggunaan bahan bakar minyak bisa berkurang dengan drastis, selain itu, polusi juga dapat dikurangi," timpal Sakura.

"Sama halnya dengan _Spirulina_," balas Sasuke. "Protein dan kandungan-kandunga lain yang ada di dalamnya bisa dijadikan bahan pangan fungsional, obat-obatan, dan antioksidan. Alam sudah menyediakan segalanya, tinggal bagaimana kita yang mengolah."

Tolong ijinkan Konohamaru yang jenius ini untuk menangis. Rasanya orang-orang yang menghina mereka lama lulus harus berlutut dan meminta maaf. Penelitiannya syusyah begitu, pantas saja luaaaaaammmmmaaaa selesainya. Sakura Cantik memang sangat cerdas dan Sasuke Gila memang terlalu jenius. Tapi aku tetap tidak merestui mereka kalau mereka berniat untuk menjalin hubungan. _Please_, kasihanilah komunitas jomblowan dan jomblowati di kampus! Kalau mereka berdua jadian, maka kesempatan dua orang lain untuk melepas masa jomblonya dengan Sasuke atau Sakura juga akan sirna. Tidaaaakkk ...!

.

.

oOo

.

.

Dua bulan itu anggap saja enam puluh hari. Enam puluh hari itu 1.440 jam. Nah, 14.400 jam itu 86.400 menit. Lalu, 86.400 menit itu 5.184.000 detik. Jadi, aku, si jenius Konohamaru, utusan langsung Persatuan Jomblo Seluruh Konoha, sudah mengamati mereka selama 5.184.000 detik. Tolong beri _standing ovation _padaku. Demi masa depan jomblowan dan jomblowati, aku rela berkorban.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak rela melaporkan hasil pengamatan langsungku di lapangan ini. Apa-apaan itu Sasuke? Kenapa dia senyam-senyum saat Sakura sedang mengamati _Spirulina_ di mikroskop? Kenapa juga Sakura diam saja saat Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya saat mereka sedang menghitung rumus formula yang tepat? Aduh, kepalaku sampai pusing saat melihat nama yang aneh-aneh, seperti ester, butil, tetraalkilamonium, tetraalkilfosfonium, dan entah apa lagi.

Jika dua orang gila berkumpul, eh, tidak, aku tak rela Sakuraku dibilang gila. Baiklah, dengan sangat terpaksa, jika ada dua orang jenius berkumpul, maka mereka bisa mengubah dunia. Instrumen Sakura dan _liquid ionic _Sasuke menjadi perbincangan di antara para peneliti. Aku bangga sekali pada Sakuraku yang cantik, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ada indikasi kalau dia akan menghancurkan hati para berondong _ngenes_ sepertiku, jadi aku tak mau bangga padanya.

Dan ... nasib jomblowan dan jombowati sedang di ujung tanduk sekarang!

"Sakura."

Aku benci. Aku benci sekali! Kenapa Sakuraku harus diajak makan di restoran bintang lima begini?

"Hm?"

"Selamat."

"Kau juga."

Mereka berdua sudah punya titel di belakang nama sekarang. Kudengar mereka ditawari riset ke luar negeri. Sakuraku akan semakin jauh, dan aku akan semakin mengenaskan huhuhu ...

... aku belum melaporkan, ya? Mereka sudah sidang tadi siang. Malamnya Sasuke mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mengajak Sakura kencan di sini. Alibinya merayakan sidangnya mereka. Aku rasa ada konspirasi tingkat tinggi di sini. Sasuke sidang dari jam sembilan sampai jam dua belas. Pembimbingnya Orochimaru dan Jiraiya, pengujinya Senju Tsunade dan Mei Terumi. Sakura sidang dari jam satu siang sampai jam empat sore, pembimbingnya Senju Tsunade dan Mei Terumi, pengujinya Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Sudah paham? Paham? Ini pasti konspirasi!

"Mau membantuku lagi?"

Ha, si Uchiha sialan yang gila ini pasti mulai melancarkan akal bulusnya.

"Apa?"

"Dua bulan ini kurasa kita adalah partner yang cocok."

Moduuusss! Modus! Jangan terlena, manis. Kumohon, Sakura Cantik, selamatkan nasib para jomblowan dan berondong di kampus. Kumohooooooon.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi partnerku seumur hidup?"

"Maksud Sasuke-kun?"

Tuhaaaaann, sejak kapan Sakuraku yang cantik memakai _suffix _–kun untuk si gila itu? Kenapa aku, Konohamaru yang jenius ini, baru tahu sekarang?

"Aku ingin melanjutkan riset tentang _liquid ionic_. Mau menjadi partnerku di lab dan di rumah?"

Sakura cantiiiiikkk, kenapa wajahmu merona seperti ituuuuuuuu? Siapa saja, bunuh aku sekarang sebelum kenyataan yang pahit ini menewaskan semua anggota Persatuan Jomblo Seluruh Konoha.

.

.

.

_Jangan menghakimi mereka yang belum lulus kalau tidak tahu seperti apa perjuangan mereka._

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Happy birthday, Mbah Airin. Sorry telat. Ini juga fict iseng yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan hehe

Penjelasan singkat:

Spirulina: mikroalga alga hijau biru yang kaya protein, vitamin, mineral dan nutrient lainnya.

Liquid ionic: _liquid ionic _adalah suatu cairan yang terdiri dari ion positif dan ion negatif. _Ionic liquid _umumnya adalah garam-garam dari kation organik seperti tetraalkilamonium, tetraalkilfosfonium, _N_-alkylpyridinium, 1,3-dialkilimidazolium dan trialkilsulfonium. Sifat-sifat _ionic liquid _tergantung pada kation dan anion yang menjadi penyusunnya. Hal ini memberikan potensi yang luas dalam mendesain _ionic liquid _untuk keperluan tertentu.

Katalisator: senyawa yang mempercepat jalannya sebuah reaksi, tetapi tidak ikut di dalam reaksi tersebut. Singkatnya, hanya membantu jalannya reaksi biar lebih cepat.

Bioetanol: Bioetanol merupakan produk fermentasi yang dapat dibuat dari substrat yang mengandung karbohidrat (gula, pati, atau selulosa). Termasuk dalam golongan alkohol. bioetanol dijadikan sebagai campuran dalam BBM (Bahan Bakar Minyak) berfungsi untuk menambah volume BBM (bahan bakar minyak), sebagai peningkat angka oktan dan sumber oksigen untuk pembakaran yang lebih bersih pengganti Methyl Tetra Buthyl Eter (MTBE) yang ramah lingkungan.

Makasih buat semua yang sudah membaca. Saya tunggu tanggapannya ;)


End file.
